From the Desk of one HJ Potter
by icicle33
Summary: Harry wants a certain blond, but Malfoy's clueless about Harry's feelings. Hermione gives Harry a journal to release his frustrations and what follows is a collection of the ramblings of one Harry J. Potter in his attempts at courting Draco Malfoy.
1. Entry 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the HP universe. This story is only written for the purpose of enjoyment and to satisfy my own twisted obsession with the HP characters. I am not making any type of profit off this story and no copyright infringement is intended against J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, etc and whoever else is lucky enough to own part of the HP franchise.

**Warnings**: This story involves **slash**, which is a male/male pairing, particularly H/D. For now, it's not going to involve any explicit sexual behaviour between Harry/Draco, since he's still in the wooing stage, but in future chapters its rating might be higher. This chapter includes reference to both het and slash pairings, so be warned. Also, this story will contain lots of **UST, adult language, inappropriate fantasies, voyeurism, possible recreational drug use and alcohol abuse**, and a **somewhat OCC extremely sexually frustrated Harry**. However, this isn't a dark story, there should be plenty of sappiness, fluffiness, and hopefully humour in Harry's journal entries. If this is not your cup of tea, then don't read it.

**Author's Note**: If it isn't clear, the _italicised_ text represents Harry's journal writings and the ::: indicate a break in certain entries that Harry decides to continue at a later point. Therefore, any other text that isn't italicised can be read as either Harry's thoughts or Harry's mumblings to himself. I guess it depends on whether or not you question Harry's sanity after the whole Voldemort fiasco. Also, I am aware that there are grammatical errors present in this fic, but since it's Harry's journal I figured that he would be far from neat and definitely not too particularly worried about using proper grammar. Now, if I were writing Hermione's journal, it would be another story. Perhaps if this goes well, that will be a task for another day.

This is not meant to be serious, so if you're looking for a little humour, sappiness/fluff, and don't mind a little OCC then enjoy.

* * *

_**From the Desk of one H.J. Potter**_

By: Harry James Potter (with a little help from Icicle)

**Prologue:**

Years after defeating Voldemort, Harry has not lost any of his popularity or status in the wizarding world. Even after coming out of the closet and a string of failed relationships with both sexes, Harry remains England's most sought after and eligible bachelor. Harry could have anyone he wants, but of course, he only has eyes for the one person who seems immune to Harry's charms: a certain blond co-worker that isn't impressed by Harry's past heroics. Although Harry and Malfoy have gotten over their past aggressions and now have an amicable relationship, he just doesn't seem to notice or reciprocate Harry's feelings. Harry is desperate to try to win him over, but has no idea how to court someone and definitely doesn't want to risk pushing the blond away for good. Hermione thinks that Harry only wants Malfoy because he doesn't fawn over Harry like everyone else does, but Harry insists that he has real feelings for the blond. Although she remains sceptical, Hermione sees just how desperate Harry has become, hence in an effort to help him sort through his feelings she gives him a journal for his birthday.

What follows is a series of Harry's ramblings and scribbles about Harry's feelings and various failed attempts at courting one Draco Malfoy.

* * *

**_~12 September 2004~_**

_Dear Diary_...

No, that doesn't sound right. Girls write in diaries and I'm not a bloody girl.

It's a journal.

Journals are manly.

That's right, this is my manly journal.

::::::::::::O::::::::::::::

_Dear __ Journal,_

_Hello, I'm Harry James Potter, Age 24._

No, that doesn't sound right either.

It's not like the stupid journal is going to talk back.

Well, hopefully not.

Besides, I don't need to introduce myself to inanimate objects.

God, why am I doing this anyway? I must be losing my mind.

You know why you're doing this, a small voice echoed in his head.

Okay Okay, get a grip on yourself.

Let's try this again.

This would probably be better anonymous anyhow.

:::::::::o:::::::::::::

**_12 September 2004_**

_Dear __Journal,_

_ Anyway, I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be writing in this thing, but Hermione gave it to me for my birthday weeks ago and I still haven't touched it. She keeps badgering me about whether or not I love the journal and how therapeutic the writing process can be. _

_Blah Blah Blah. _

_Don't get me wrong, I really do love Hermione, but sometimes she is a bit tiring. The real reason why I'm writing in here, has nothing to do with Hermione. _

_It has to do with you._

_ It's always been about you, hasn't it? Well, I'm not going to mention any names just in case this falls in the wrong hands, but I started to write in this because I just can't stand being around you anymore._

_I don't know when things changed, but they did. They changed a lot. _

_Too much. _

_I can't put an exact date on it, but one day I just woke up and didn't hate you anymore. It was quite the opposite actually. One day, I'm not sure when exactly...it could've been yesterday, 2 weeks ago, 2 months ago, or perhaps even 2 years ago...but one morning when I saw you in the office drinking your coffee and staring out the window pensively, much like you do every morning—I just lost it._

_All of a sudden, I started to notice how the sunlight reflects off your pale hair—how your grey eyes sparkle and grow wide, once you spot a fresh pot of coffee waiting in your office. _

_God, listen to me, I sound like a bloody lovesick girl. It's nauseating really. You would be disgusted if you knew how I felt about you._

_Ever the maudlin Gryffindor, you would tease. _

_Or perhaps you would make some silly remark about how I should've been a Hufflepuff. _

_Ugh...perhaps this was a bad idea._

_::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::_

**_Later that day..._**

Okay, perhaps I overreacted before.

So what, if my last entry was a little soppy?

It's not as if anyone else is going to read this thing anyway.

It's probably better that I get this over sentimental load of bollocks off my chest anyhow, rather than risk acting all lovesick in front of you.

If I'm going to win you over, it definitely won't be by gawking at you like some loved crazed school girl.

Let's give this another shot.

::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::::

_I don't know exactly when your insults stopped winding me up, but they did._

___Every time you used to insult me, I used to want to slam you up against the nearest wall and hex the living daylights out of you. __Now, when you insult me, your insults have an almost playful kind of tone, much more smirk and less sneer. _

_When I see that smirk, __I no longer want to push you up against a wall._

_Who am I kidding? _

_When you insult me, even teasingly, I still want to push you up against a wall..._

_I just have other reasons now that no longer involve hexing your bits off._

_Now, I can think of much better ways to punish you for insulting me._

_I am a very sick man._

**::~Ink and writing are starting to get sloppy and mottled~::**

_Oh God, the next time you tease me, I'm just going to grab you and slam you up against the nearest wall…_

_Then I'm going to run my fingers through your silky hair and pin your arms behind your back so you can't get away. _

_When you get nervous, you bite down on your bottom lip, and I bet you think that no one notices. _

_But I do. I always notice. I notice everything about you. _

_What are you doing to me? _

_You always tease with those pouty lips and I can't take it anymore. Once I have you up against a wall, I'm going to suck so hard on that bottom lip of yours. I'm going to bite down hard until it bleeds…until you cry out in pain and pleasure…until you're the one who can't take it anymore. _

_Yes, you're going to be mine._

_I need to mark you as mine. I'm going to mar the pale flesh of your neck...'til you scream…'til you melt in my hands…'til you cry out my name. _

_Oh god, yes I need this so bad. I need you so bad._

_Do you even know what you do to me?_

**::~Ink and writing are basically incoherent~::**

Oh jeez, why do you do this to me?

I need to stop thinking about this NOW.

Oh Bugger, what was Hermione thinking giving me this journal?

I can't write in it, if it's going to have this effect on me.

Seriously.

Get a grasp on yourself, Harry.

Don't think about blonds.

Don't think about snogging.

Don't think about walls.

And definitely don't think about buggering.

::::::::::o:::::::::::::::::::::

**_30 seconds later…_**

Oh fuck it all, I need a wank.

**::Runs off to wank in the shower::**

* * *

**Author's note: **Okay, there you have Harry's first entry in his journal. Let me know what you think, please. I'm going to try my best to update pretty frequently(every couple of days), so I'll probably have another entry up by tomorrow evening. Thanks for reading.

Cheers.

~Icicle


	2. Entry 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the HP universe. This story is only written for the purpose of enjoyment and to satisfy my own twisted obsession with the HP characters. I am not making any type of profit off this story and no copyright infringement is intended against J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, etc and whoever else is lucky enough to own part of the HP franchise.

**Warnings**: This story involves **slash**, which is a male/male pairing, particularly H/D. For now, it's not going to involve any explicit sexual behaviour between Harry/Draco, since he's still in the wooing stage, but in future chapters its rating might be higher. This chapter includes reference to both het and slash pairings, so be warned. Also, this story will contain lots of **UST, adult language, inappropriate fantasies, voyeurism, possible recreational drug use and alcohol abuse**, and a **somewhat OCC extremely sexually frustrated Harry**. However, this isn't a dark story, there should be plenty of sappiness, fluffiness, and hopefully humour in Harry's journal entries. If this is not your cup of tea, then don't read it.

* * *

**_From the Desk of one H.J. Potter_**

By: Harry James Potter (with a little help from Icicle)

**~~Author's note: **Thank you for all the positive feedback I received for the first entry. I really do appreciate it. Just remember that this isn't supposed to be a *serious* story and that Harry's thoughts/reactions/mutterings are not in italics.

Enjoy Harry's ramblings.

* * *

**Entry 2:**

_**~16 September 2004~ **_

_Dear __Journal,_

_I know that I haven't written for a couple of days and I apologise about that, but after the unexpected ending of my first entry..._

_I was a little hesitant to write. _

_I think I have my emotions under control now and that won't happen again._

_I hope._

_Anyway, after what I will now refer to as 'the-shower-incident' that didn't really happen—let's just say—that it was a little difficult to face you in the office. I had to avoid you for the next two days because every time I saw you, especially with that new __just shagged, __I mean tousled hairstyle of yours, my trousers started to get uncomfortably tight._

_It was rather embarrassing and I had to cancel two of my afternoon appointments in order to have a nice long __wank__. _

_Wank? Did I just say wank, I meant shower, silly me. _

_Seriously, I really meant shower. __I swear._

_oOO_

_Anyhow..._

_After my nice long __**shower**__, I handled the rest of my afternoon meetings spectacularly. My clients had been so pleased with my enthusiasm, that they closed their deal right on the spot. I was feeling rather proud of myself, but then I saw you. _

_You strolled right by my office in your running shorts and trainers, all sweaty and red-faced. Apparently, you go running on your lunch hour. _

_Merlin's Pants, how did I not know this? _

_Those running shorts are so tight, your arse just looks so..._

**::~Writing starts to become shaky~::**

_No, not again. _

_Fucking hell..._

:::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**20 minutes Later...**_

**[wipes sweat off brow]**

Alright, see that wasn't so bad.

Everything is okay now.

Just don't think about running shorts.

You can do this, Harry.

You're the sodding boy-who-lived.

That's right.

Remember what Hermione said.

Take a deep breath...[**inhales sharply**]...okay good[**exhales**].

You're going to fight this.

:::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Sorry about that, I just needed to refill my inkpot._

_Anyhow, there's something important I need to say. Yesterday, I had lunch with Hermione. I had been avoiding her owls for days, so yesterday she just showed up at my office and I couldn't escape her. Luckily, she brought indian with her as a peace offering, so I couldn't stay mad at her. However, during our lunch date I tried to avoid the subject of this journal, but of course, Hermione being Hermione, she saw right through me and asked about it._

"_You've been writing in the journal," she informed me. It wasn't a question, she just knew. How does she do that? She always knows everything._

"_Uhh...yeah," I told her. "But...I don't know if journal writing is really my thing, Hermione." I tried to argue with her. _

_Obviously, I failed and she explained to me that it sometimes takes a while to get used to journal writing because it makes you feel vulnerable and defenceless. I don't know what she's talking about. I'm Harry J. Potter, conqueror of Voldemort, saviour of the wizarding world. I'm not vulnerable, __am I__? _

_No, that's not possible..._

_In any case, that's not that the important part. The important thing is that apparently Hermione has been keeping a journal since our first year of Hogwarts. Can you believe that? Sometimes, I swear that girl is mad. She claims it's the only thing that keeps her sane, but I'm not so sure about that... _

_Besides, it gets worse. _

_Hermione explained that she is tired of being my therapist and that she is no longer going to listen to any of my ramblings, especially the ones about __you. Can you believe her nerve? She's acting as if I prattle on about you all the time, she actually accused me of being obsessed with you. I think obsessed is a little strong, enamoured dearly or perhaps even highly infatuated, but not obsessed...definitely not obsessed. She claims that I'm in denial and that if I can't even be honest with my best friend, then she's no longer going to listen. I told her she didn't have to worry, that I would just find myself a new best friend to bother, but she quickly dismissed it and scolded me for interrupting her. She continued that as my best friend, she would never abandon me, and that she had found a way to help me come to terms with my feelings. What is her brilliant plan you might be wondering?_

_It's simple really, this journal is her brilliant plan. _

_Apparently, just like everything else she's ever given me, this isn't your ordinary journal. Although it looks like a normal muggle journal, Hermione altered it with a few modified truth spells, which do not allow the writer to lie in any way, shape, or form. _

_Kill me now. _

_Seriously, although she means well, this time, she might have gone a bit too far. At least, now I know why I've been rambling like an idiot in this thing. When I first heard the news, I was furious. I was about to burn this journal and never think about it again, but for some reason, I just couldn't. Perhaps she's right, perhaps it will be good for me to write down my feelings. Perhaps this journal is exactly what I need and it will actually help me in my quest of seducing you. _

_I think I have a plan, a plan that will ultimately get you in my bed, but more about that tomorrow. All this writing has exhausted me. I don't even think I wrote this much in school, not even for my potions essays. What's more, I think I need to stop writing before I start reminiscing about potions class. _

_You were always in my potions class. _

_You were a constant presence, annoying me, torturing me. In some ways, you were worse than Snape, but on the other hand, you were dead sexy with your hair all tied back, so you wouldn't spill anything on your precious hair. Oh jeez, I need to stop now. I refuse to go there; instead I'm going to bed or maybe for a drink._

_Until tomorrow journal..._

_~HJP_

:::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, there you have journal entry 2. Let me know what you think, please. I apologise if it wasn't as humorous as the first one, but this is an important entry because it sets the tone for future entries. Besides, Harry needed to come to terms with the fact that he can't lie in his journal, as well as accept his infatuation with Malfoy. I promise that Harry's next entry will discuss his plan for seducing Malfoy, particularly phase one of the plan. I hope you enjoyed the image of Draco in tight running shorts...I know I did.

Cheers.

~ Icicle


	3. Entry 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any part of the HP universe. This story is only written for the purpose of enjoyment and to satisfy my own twisted obsession with the HP characters. I am not making any type of profit off this story and no copyright infringement is intended against J.K. Rowling, Warner Brothers, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic, etc and whoever else is lucky enough to own part of the HP franchise.

**Warnings**: This story is still slash as in Male/Male pairings, but Harry is a slut so het pairings are also mentioned. It also involves an **OCC playboy!Harry** and clueless Draco. Right now, there is nothing explicit because Harry is still in the wooing stages, but in future chapters their will be sexual activity. You've been warned.

**~~Author's note: **Thank you for all the positive feedback I have received so far. I really do appreciate it and I try my best to respond to all the reviews. I'm really sorry that is has taken me so long to upload this third entry. It's a little longer than the last two, so hopefully that makes up for it somewhat. This semester of school has been kicking my ass and I haven't had as much free time as I would like. However, I'm almost done and then I'll have lots and lots of time to write. Don't worry this story has not been abandoned and neither have my other ones. I'll be updating this story again soon as well as posting a new H/D fic too. I have gotten several requests to see more H/D interaction in this fic, which is kind of hard because it's a journal style fic, but I found a way to include it in this entry. Please let me know if you like the H/D scene and if you would like to see more scenes like that in the future or just straight journal entries.

Also, I just want to thank my new beta **sonnyisforlovers.** Thank you so much for your help and input dear. She's also a brilliant writer, so you should check out her stories if you get a chance. Lastly, this entry is dedicated to the wonderful **nikitabell** who keeps motivating me to continue writing. Thank you for all your advice.

Enjoy Harry's ramblings.

* * *

**Entry 3:**

**~17 September 2004~**

_**Dear Journal,**_

_Hermione mentioned that it would be a good idea to write in this journal either before I go to bed or right when I wake up in the morning, so I can report my dreams. Well, I had a rather interesting dream last night. It involved you, me, and a broomstick...we were in the Potion's stockroom and believe it or not...Snape was there and...WTF?_

_SNAPE...my God...I always knew he was a kinky bastard..._

_I swear these bloody Slytherins are going to be the death of me!_

_Damn Hermione and her sodding truth spells. Damn her to hell. One day, I'm going to get her back for this. She better watch out..._

_Seriously, Snape indeed._

_x x x_

_Never mind, I don't want to write about Snape and Hermione—now that's another rather disturbing image—yuck. No, screw them; I'd rather write about you. I can't stop thinking about you again. Every time I see a blond—bloke, girl, hell even silver haired old geezer, my friend gets all twitchy and happy._

_I can't help it._

_You're like a drug to me, and I haven't even touched you yet__—_ not in real life anyway. Harry J. Potter is not a patient bloke, which is why I've decided to start phase one of my seduction plan. Yes, phase 1 of Operation Seduce Malf...

_No, that's a stupid name—I need to come up with something better, a LOT better._

_**Note to self:** Come up with better name for my totally awesome top secret seduction plan._

_*Hell yeah. And you claim Gryffindors can't come up with cunning plans. I'll show you._

_x x x_

_Before coming up with my super, stellar cunning plan, I decided to get advice from a couple of my lovely girl friends. Yes, believe it or not, Harry J. Potter, former resident Gryffindor sex god, does have platonic friends that are girls. I figured they would be the best to talk to since they're into all that soppy romance stuff, unlike me._

_The problem is that I've never had to court anyone before. I know this sounds conceited, but every time I've ever wanted anyone—witch, wizard, Muggle, etc.—it was soooo easy. I just had to smile at them provocatively and they were mine. I might not want them, but I've always had SOOOO many admirers. I guess that's what being the bloody saviour of the wizarding world will get you. Ginny and Hannah told me that in order to get any girl I want, I should shower her with gifts—send her roses and any other type of expensive sweets._

_That I should do this with **you.**_

_But..._

_You're not a girl...even if you do have all that pretty hair, so I'm not sure if it will work._

_And I've never really done the whole romance thing, not even with Ginny. Even when I really like a girl, I'll never send her flowers or shower her with gifts. And when I go out with blokes, well then, I definitely have NEVER sent them flowers. Usually, I don't ever ring or owl them again. Unless, and this is a really big unless, there was mind-blowing sex involved._

_In that case, any witch, wizard, Muggle or hell even magical creature would get his or her mind blown by the one and only HJP._

_Occasionally, if there was a really really pretty girl that I wanted to shag again, then I would make an exception and break my rule, but she would have to be ridiculously fit._

_And I mean ridiculously fit._

_Even you aren't that fit. Never mind...I hate this journal._

_x x x_

_I think I need to clear a few things up first. HJP has some rules that NEED to be followed: **no exceptions.**_

_I didn't always have these rules. Blimey—before the war, I used to be terrified of women. I desperately lacked in the romance department—my only real experience being with Cho and Ginny...and that one time with Hermione that I'm not supposed to speak of ever..._

_Oops._

_But after the war, everything changed._

_I changed..._

:::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

This is getting a little intense now. If I'm going to share all these *serious* thoughts then I'm going to need a drink or three.

**[runs off to get a bottle of Firewhiskey and pours two glasses]**

:::::::::::::::::::o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_**30 minutes and 4 glasses of Firewhiskey later...**_

_Back to my rules..._

_**Rule # 12:** **Never send flowers, sweets, or any other type of inappropriate presents after a date and definitely do not send them before even securing a first date.**_

_I know that I skipped the first 12 rules, but this entry is already long enough. I'll talk about them another time when not so much Firewhiskey is involved._

_The only exception to this rule is if ridiculous mind-altering sex was involved, but I'm not easily impressed. It takes a lot to blow my world because I am one fit bloke__—_ in more than one way.

_Always__—_ well usually, blokes, girls, hell even married women send **me** flowers and gifts.

_The rules **always** work._

_But now, I'm going to break them._

_I don't know if I trust Ginny and Hannah's advice, especially after what happened yesterday with you, but it's worth a shot. I don't want to think about yesterday. Hannah told me that I should compliment you. She said that it always makes her smile when Neville tells her she's pretty. I decided it to give it a try and use my Potter charm._

_I failed miserably._

:::::::O:::::::::::::::::::::::

**[bangs head down on journal and closes eyes]**

I can still see it perfectly.

**Yesterday afternoon...**

I saw you walking by, strolling along so gracefully like you always do—and you just looked so delicious that I had to say something, do something.

_Remember what Hannah said. Be nice and compliment him._

I attempted my best at casually walking into you, but it didn't go so well.

"Sorry about that Malfoy," I uttered, trying my best to act cool. I hoped that you wouldn't see the sweat droplets that I could feel building up on my forehead.

_Just perfect._

_Now you'll probably call me The-Boy-Who-Smelled or something._

_Argh._

Of course, you didn't seem particularly thrilled to see me.

"Oh Potter, it's you," you replied after what felt like hours.

You scrunched your nose a little, like you had just gotten a whiff of something rather foul.

_Always the drama queen._ I distinctly remember your father looking at me in the same manner. Perhaps it was just a Malfoy thing.

"I should've figured it was you, Potter. You need to watch where you are going you clumsy oaf. You valiant Gryffindorks are always in such a rush-"

"Hey, who are you calling an oaf, you inbred Slytherin tosser."

You froze and for a minute I could've sworn that I saw look of mild pain or perhaps it was just disgust flash behind your eyes. It was only fleeting though, the moment past too quickly and your cold, blank mask instantly slid back into place.

_Oh Bollocks...did I just fuck up? Were you just teasing when you called me an oaf? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_You know I don't speak arrogant Slytherin git. I was kidding too. Wasn't I?_

_Alright Harry, think. Think. You can fix this._

_Compliment him now. NOW!_

_Just do something, before his gorgeous blond arse walks away from you. **Again.**_

I had to stop you; if only I were better with words.

I ran shaky hands through my hair and smiled faintly. At least my hair seemed to be cooperating.

"Uh-uh just kidding, Malfoy. You're not an inbred Slytherin tosser, not lately anyway." I chuckled loudly, wincing at the ridiculous sound coming from my mouth. "What's a harmless joke between old school chums, right?"

I felt the verbal diarrhea continuously spew from my mouth, but I just couldn't stop it. I was making this so much worse. Why do I open my mouth?

"Right Potter, us old school mates, that's a good one."

You smirked slightly and then paused for a second while slightly biting the corner of your lower lip.

_Oh fuck, I hate it when you do that. It makes me want to grab you and ravish you right here._

I could feel heat rushing to my face. God, I hope that I'm not blushing and more importantly that you don't notice. I smile at you again, weakly this time. I have to find a way to prolong this conversation.

_You're Harry Potter, bloody saviour of the wizarding world and Hogwarts golden boy. Get yourself together._

_And Gryffindors do not blush. Salvage this now._

"Look Potter, if there's nothing else, I think I'm going to go. I've got places to be you know. Pretty young things to debauch-"

I have no idea what you said next.

You probably mumbled some sort of goodbye because the next thing I knew, you were walking away from me. I really should have thought this through, but I didn't. I just let my instincts take over, and before you were out of my reach, I quickly grabbed the side of your cloak and spun you around to face me. I felt like I was back in fourth year at the Triwizard Tournament, desperately reaching for the golden egg with the dragon already there_—_ ready to strike at any moment.

At first I was afraid you were going to punch me, but instead you just regarded me coolly, through slightly narrowed but casual grey eyes. I'm not a fool though; I could see a distant fire blazing in the back of your eyes, making those usually light grey eyes, appear smoky. I knew that if I pushed you too far, even the supposedly redeemed Draco Malfoy, would put aside his manners and punch me square in the jaw.

You looked like you were about to respond, but I quickly interrupted.

"Sorry Malfoy, I just wanted to say that—that's a really nice cloak you have there. It looks really warm and um—waterproof—"

I hung my head in shame._ Some compliment, you idiot._

You looked at me as though I had sprouted nine heads. Your grey eyes grew wide and no longer appeared menacing. The grey smoke had dispersed, leaving your eyes a clear tungsten colour instead. It was completely disconcerting.

"Right Potter, It's just like your cloak and everyone else's. It is a Ministry cloak after all—"

_Oh Fuck._ Obviously, I hadn't dug myself into a deep enough hole yet. I had to keep on talking.

"I _know_ that. It's just that your cloak_—_ it looks blacker than mine and shiny. Is it new?"

You chuckled deeply and shook your head at me, hopefully in amusement rather than disgust.

"No, it's not new," you replied a slight smile playing on your lips. "I just have competent house-elves that's all. I'll take that as a compliment I suppose. Shiny indeed."

You paused again and that slight smile was no longer present on your perfect lips, instead you raised your eyebrows.

"Well, I'd say it's been a pleasure, but that would be a lie. It's been—I'll just leave it at that. See you tomorrow then, Potter."

You nodded your head slightly in my direction and walked away. I couldn't keep my eyes off your graceful figure, silently sauntering away. I could've sworn I saw you shake your arse at Silvia's new assistant on the way out.

No, I was probably just imagining things.

_Your cloak is shiny. God, I'm an idiot._

I stomped back to my desk and threw myself into the comfortable leather chair.

"Margaret, get in here," I called to my assistant in a voice harsher than I had intended.

"Yes, Mr Potter?"

"Please get me a drink. Scotch on the rocks. Now."

Margaret looked at me curiously, but didn't question. It was obvious that it was an order and I always had competent assistants.

It was going to be a long evening.

_Fucking Hannah._

I'm going to have a long chat with that girl.

:::::::::::::::::::O::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**[picks up his quill and begins writing again]**

_As I was saying, things didn't go so well when I followed Hannah's advice. I'm not sure why because I have never had trouble coming up with compliments and pick up lines before. Usually, they are my speciality. Unless I'm pissed of course._

_Hell-even when I'm completely sloshed I usually manage to have better conversations then the disaster that happened yesterday. After all, I learned all my best lines from the best__—_ George Weasley. GW really knows how to get things done. Even though it took a tragedy to get us closer, I'm really glad we became mates. GW and I are almost closer than Ron and I. We at least have more in common because Ron is somewhat of a disaster. Even bloody Ron would have done better with you than I did yesterday. But this isn't about Ron.

_I don't know what my problem is with you. I just get so incredibly nervous around you and revert back to being twelve years old. We were managing to hold a somewhat civil conversation and I had to bollocks it up._

_Figures._

_Still, I refuse to give up. I'm going to fix things between us. I shouldn't be nervous. You are just another bloke, right?_

_Yes, soon enough I will have you eating out of the palm of my hand. You'll be mine. Just you wait..._

_Tomorrow step 1 of my plan goes into effect and everything will be right again. Once you see your presents, you'll be throwing yourself at my feet._

_I hope._

_Until tomorrow journal..._

**_~HJP_**

* * *

**Author's note:** So, what did everyone think? What do you think of playboy!Harry/slutHarry? I know it's really out of character of him, but I figured George helped corrupt him. He needed to have some fun after all the shit he's been through. It's also rather amusing that he is or at least pretends to be ultra confident with everyone but Malfoy of course.

* Let me know if you like the h/d scene and I'll make sure to break up the journal entries in the future with more memories or office interaction. I'm open to suggestions as to what Harry should name his super secret seduction plan...lol. If anyone has any ideas for that let me know. Also, I plan on writing a lot of these entries, so if there is any type of scene or awkward rejection scene that someone wants to see between Harry and Malfoy let me know. I'm definitely open to feedback and requests as to what you want to see. Thanks for reading.

**~Icicle**


End file.
